oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
How to play POWER
This is intended as a rough guide on how to play POWER. This guide is mostly focused towards playing in the United States, though much of it is also applicable to other countries. First actions # When you register, you need to pick a username, password, and email first of all. It is important to put in a real email so that you can recover your password if needed. # Choose a politician name, which can be anything as long as it's not overtly racist. # Choose a state or region. Parties can advise on where they need people. # Choose your positions. Often parties advise you talk to them before registering so that they can give you the ideal positions for the state or region you join. # You start off with 50 power and different amounts of money depending on whether you chose to be poor, rich, or middle class. Depending on what state or region you are in, that will disappear very quickly. # Make sure you talk to your party about getting more funds when needed. In terms of spending power, I would advise you build your grassroots somewhat. # Look for a race to enter, especially a Congressional race if you have just joined. # Build your State Influence a bit with TV ads. Don'ts for beginners * Running Attack Ads against your own opponent, which will raise your reputation, (which contrary to its name is a bad thing,) and make you vulnerable to Attack Ads * Spending on Rallies, which waste power, or even worse, on Backslaps, which give you more reputation. * Finally, not asking for help when you need it. People will be happy to help but you'll look like an idiot if you don't ask and then do something stupid Actions panel Make Calls Making calls increases your grassroots donor base, increasing the amount of campaign funds you raise every turn (each hour). The first increase has no cost, the second has 1 power cost, the third has 4 power cost, and it continues to increase from there. It is always worth raising your grassroots funding, although as a member of a party you can always ask for money from the party treasury, which is taken from each member's fundraising each turn. If you wish to ask for money, you usually need to do so from the party discord. Write the Check Transfers money from your personal capital to your campaign funds. Raises your reputation so doing it can make you very vulnerable to Attack Ads during an election, use sparingly if at all. Hold Rally A rally increases your State Influence by 1%. It costs more power and fewer funds. Rarely worth doing unless it is early game and the party does not have funds to spare or if you have a very high power gain and don't want to waste money. Typically, parties advise that you just ask for funds and then use TV ads instead. Television Ad The staple of playing POWER, TV ads also increase your State Influence by 1%. They use more money than power, and typically, as power is scarcer than money, they are the advised way to raise your State Influence. Brag Increases your State Influence by 1%. Costs some Senate Seniority, so only available to Senators. Rarely, if ever, used. Backslap Increases your State Influence by 1%, with the cheap monetary cost of a rally and the cheap power cost of a Television Ad. Rarely used due to the added 5% reputation, which makes you vulnerable to Attack Ads in a race. Policy Speech A policy speech costs 10% State Influence and 10 power, but moves your economic or social position to the right or left by one. Better to do these at a lower State Influence so there is less cost to re-gain the SI that you just lost. A safer alternative to this is, as a Senator or Congressman, vote on bills that move your positions left or right. Poll Gives a breakdown of your support in a race and in your state at large. Useful for determining what your positions should be. National Influence National Influence is one of the numbers you can see on your politician page. National Influence is important for a number of reasons: support in presidential primaries is effected by it, your support if you stand in presidential elections is effected by it, the impact you have when campaigning for a presidential candidate is determined by it, you cannot build Party State Organization without 5 National Influence, and you cannot use Attack Ads out of state without 50 National Influence. When you join, your National Influence will be 0. There are a number of ways to increase this. Raising your State Influence above 50% will start increasing your National Influence. The higher your SI is above 50%, the quicker your National Influence will increase. Holding office as a Governor, Senator, or member of the Cabinet, will also have a bonus increase your National Influence. Holding office as a Governor or Senator and having your SI at or around 100% at all times will see you become one of the most influential politicians in the country and a viable candidate for President. State Influence State Influence is a key variable in POWER. It is a measure of your power, visibility, and influence in your home state. It affects polling in statewide elections. You can view your own State Influence either on your own page, or on your state/region page, where it is seen in relation to others in your state. A number of actions on your Actions Panel can increase your State Influence by 1% each time they are done. As your State Influence increases, these actions become more expensive and cost more power. The decay of your State Influence differs depending on whether you are an incumbent or not. If you are an incumbent, the decay is far higher than if you are not. State Influence can also be decreased by your opponents using Attack Ads against you. These will have a greater impact if you have a higher reputation. Party Power Party Power is a measure of your influence in your own political party. If you have the most party power in a political party you become party chairman. As chairman, you can send party communications at the cost of 1 power, withdraw funds from the party treasury, and set the party fees number (between 0 and 33). Party power increases +1 each hour by default. It increases by +0.25 for every other person that votes for you for party chair, and also increases between +0 and +2 depending on how close your positions are to the party positions. It decreases depending on how much reputation you have. Common Abbreviations There are a number of different abbreviations for different values used in the game. This is a list of commonly used ones. * NI = National Influence * SI = State Influence * AA = Attack Ads Attack Ads Attack ads are offensive methods of gaining influence. They cost action points and funds to initiate and damage the targets' influence in their state. However this method also raises your reputation, which in turn makes you more vulnerable to others attack ads. Your attack ads might not succeed, either. The more your reputation is, the higher chance that your attack ad will fail and backfire, instead damaging your reputation. AA's are useful in close elections as it is often easier to decrease an opponent's influence than increasing your own. Use with caution, personally I don't reccomend using at all above 20% reputation, at very most.Category:Help Category:Meta